Jauh Di Mata Dekat Di Hati
by IrenaSoo
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menjalani hubungan percintaan jarak jauh. Tentang sepasang kekasih yang merindu dan setiap ucapan manis yang terucap dari bibir mereka saat terpisah oleh jarak. Tentang kesetiaan dan penantian yang kelak kan berujung. Ini kisah tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah saling melupakan,yang memahami dan mengerti tentang arti cinta mereka


**_Dering teleponku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari  
Kau bercerita semalam kita bertemu dalam mimpi  
Entah mengapa aku merasakan hadirmu di sini  
Tawa candamu menghibur saatku sendiri_**

" Aku serius Kim Jongin! Dalam mimpi ku semalam...Kita bertemu dan Kau memberikan ku sebuket bunga mawar merah!" Nada gemas dalam suara Kyungsoo terdengar jelas. Tawa renyah kekasihnya kembali terdengar di ujung saluran telepon.

" Benarkah?Wah...aneh sekali...padahal Aku sama sekali tak pernah memimpikanmu selama ini Soo..Kau pasti sangat merindukankuyah? Kalau begitu terbanglah ke London dan temui Aku.." Jongin menggodanya.

" YAK!" Kyungsoo memekik dan Jongin kembali itu semakin menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutnya,bahagia mendengar pekikan gemas Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tak di dengarnya. Ah...Ia benar-benar menginginkan gadis mungil kesayangannya itu ada di sisinya sekarang.

" Kim Jongin!Aku tahu Kau sekarang masih mengeram di dalam selimutmu...dan demi Tuhan ini sudah pagi! Bangun dan mandilah!" Suara tegas Kyungsoo terdengar jelas ,dan Jongin masih belum puas tertawa.

" Astaga Soo! Kaupikir Aku ayam?"

Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah menonton tv di ruang tamu apartemennya menggigit bantal sofa yang di dudukinya dengan gemas. Ya ampuuun...Jongin itu benar-benar...

" KIM JONGIN KAUHARUS..."

" AKU MERINDUKANMU SOO!" Teriakan Jongin di ujung saluran telepon sukses membuat teriakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya terhenti. Padahal gadis itu ingin meminta Jongin berhenti bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya. Sekarang gadis itu malah terdiam,efek dari teriakan manis kekasihnya.

" Aku merindukanmu...benar-benar merindukanmu..." kali ini Jongin mengucapkannya dengan berbisik,menghadirkan perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan di hati Kyungsoo.

" Nado...Nado Jongin..." Kyungsoo balas berbisik,tersenyum ketika mendengar helaan napas kekasihnya yang sempat terhenti mendengar ucapannya. Mereka saling merindu...dan itu sudah jelas...

 ** _Aku di sini dan kau di sana  
Hanya berjumpa via suara  
Namunku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa_**

" Kim Jongin...sebenarnya kapan Kau akan kembali ke Korea ? Apa Kau tahu ? Aku bahkan sudah jamuran karena terlalu lama menunggumu..."

" Oh ya ? Jadi Kau sudah berubah jadi jamur sekarang? Tidak apa-apa...Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau Kau berubah jadi penguin sekali pun Soo..."

" YAK! "

Jongin tertawa. Tawa renyah itu juga turut menulari Kyungsoo kekasih ...beginilah cara mereka melepas rindu setiap hari...berjumpa dan berbagi kisah lewat telepon...itu bukan masalah...jarak tak kan bisa memisahkan hati mereka...

 ** _Meski kau kini jauh di sana  
Kita memandang langit yang sama  
Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati _**

" Kyungsoo...Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

Gadis mungil yang di tanyai itu tersenyum,matanya yang bulat bergerak menyusuri langit biru di atasnya.

" Aku sedang melihat langit...hari ini cuacanya cerah Jongin..."

Jongin terkekeh kecil di ujung saluran telepon. Ia tak akan pernah lupa...melihat langit adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit Kyungsoo.

" Benarkah ? Kalau begitu sama dong! Aku juga sedang melihat langit sekarang...wow..ada awan yang bentuknya sama seperti wajahmu Soo!" Jongin berujar dengan setengah memekik.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan seraya memutar bola matanya.

" Jongin...cepatlah kembali...Aku sudah benar-benar berubah jadi jamur sekarang...itu salahmu!"

" Oh tidak...Kyungsooku sayang...malang sekali nasibmu..."

Selalu seperti ini...berbicara dan tertawa...meski hanya berupa suara..tapi sosok yang di cintai selalu terasa dekat...meski berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda...tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin tahu...hati mereka selalu dekat..

 ** _Jarak dan waktu takkan berarti  
Karena kau akan selalu di hati  
Bagai detak jantung yang kubawa kemanapun kupergi_**

 **"** Jongin...Jadilah pacarku...Aku benar-benar menyukaimu ! "

Kim Jongin menatap gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya teduh dan menenangkan.

" Maafkan Aku...tapi Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu.."

Gadis cantik di hadapannya nampak yang sebiru langit mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Kenapa ? Padahal Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama!" Jongin menggeleng pelan,seulas senyum lembut masih setia menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Karena Aku juga sudah mencintai seseorang sejak lama...jantungku hanya berdebar untuknya...maafkan Aku..." Gadis berambut pirang di hadapan

Jongin itu terlihat sedikit kaget. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik bergerak mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" Apa Kau sudah punya kekasih ?" Si gadis pirang bertanya. Jongin mengangguk.

" Apa dia juga ada di London ?"

" Tidak..dia ada di Korea..." Jongin berujar lembut. Keheningan melanda dua orang itu untukbeberapa saat. Namun akhirnya senyum secerah matahari menghiasi wajah cantik sigadis pirang.

" Dia gadis yang sangat beruntung Jongin...sampaikan salamku untuknya jika kau kembali ke Korea..."

" Tentu.."

 ** _Meski kau kini jauh di sana  
Kita memandang langit yang sama  
Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati  
dekat di hati  
dekat di hati _**

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat melihat sosok gadis mungil yang kini berdiri di tajamnya bersinar teduh saat menyusuri perawakan gadis itu. Tak ada yang berubah. Kyungsoo yang di cintainya itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Manis,mungil dan menggemaskan. Jantungnya bahkan lebih berdebar sekarang.

" Kau kembali..." bisikan lembut Kyungsoo membelai telinganya.

" Yah...Aku kembali..." Jongin balas menurunkan ranselnya dengan hati-hati dan meletakannya di bawah lantai bandara yang kini dipijaknya . Mata keduanya saling terpaku satu sama lain. Ada banyak cerita dan perasaan di balik dua pasang mata yang saling beradu itu.

" Aku nyaris tak mengenalimuJongin...Kau...banyak berubah..." Kyungsoo beringsut selangkah mendekati pria jangkung nan tampan itu. Jongin terkekeh. Langkah kakinya juga membawanya semakin dekat dengan sosok gadis mungil kesayangannya.

" Aku malah sebaliknya Soo...Aku bisa langsung mengenalimu...Kau masih sama seperti dulu...Kau masih tetap gadis mungilku yang dulu..."

Dua tubuh berbeda ukuran itu akhirnya saling merapat,berbagi dekapan dan ciuman manis yang sudah lama di peduli mereka tengah berada di mana sekarang,Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih tetap setia berbagi ciuman panjang yang dalam dan manis. Tawa merdu Kyungsoo pecah berderai ketika Jongin semakin memeluknya lebih erat, menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam helaian rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang lembut,mencium bibir gadis itu lebih dalam lagi. Terlalu banyak kerinduan. Mereka bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memandang langit yang sama di belahan dunia yang berbeda,mereka bisa melihat langit yang sama di dunia yang sama sudah...tak ada lagi kekosongan...sosok yang di cintai ada di depan mata...apa lagi yang harus di cari ?

END

 **WKWKWK...akhirnya berakhirlah sudah...gimana chingudeul ? Gaje banget ya?**

 **Gue Author baru lho...dan ini debut pertama Gue di FFN..FF ini udah pernah Gue publish di salah satu halaman Facebook Gue...Soooo give me some review?**


End file.
